Peices of Love and Hate
by Sly Silver
Summary: 10 short peices based on songs. Challenge is in the author's note. Mostly slash couples, Zell/Irvine, Irvine/Squall, Zell/Squall, Zell/Seifer, Squall/Seifer, and mild Rinoa/Squall. Some explicit content,a lot of angsty Squall, and sweet Seifer if that makes any sense .


A/N: So, Adam gave me a challenge that I've chosen to accept, and that was simple. Pick one game, and play my entire music library on shuffle. I can only skip songs that have no words, or words in any language other than English, and if the same artist comes up twice. I only have the length of the song to write, and I can only go back after to fix grammar and spelling mistakes. So, this is 10 songs. Some are a bit explicit, and most are M/M slash kind of things.

* * *

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day**_

Squall sighed as he walked from Balamb. He'd left Zell. He knew it was the smart thing to do. No matter how much he cared about Zell, he knew that Seifer had ruined him a long time ago.

_"Quit beating yourself up. He cares about you because of you, Squall."_

_"Shut up Shiva. You're not helping. I love him, but I can't." _Squall kept walking, looking off toward the darkness ahead, he knew what he'd done. He broke Zell's heart. And he knew he didn't deserve anyone's love. Zell, Seifer or anyone else. He had to walk this path alone. It was all he could do. No one else can burden him, only his shadow to keep him company. Not Elle, not Seifer, not Zell, not Irvine... not Rinoa. No one needed to share his pain. Even if it's what he wanted most. Though, he'd never admit that.

* * *

_**Simple and Clean- Utada**_

Rinoa watched Squall leave. It broke her heart, but she knew it was her only option.

"Don't go..." He never heard her. So much they'd been through, so much they'd shared, and now it was over. Rinoa sank to the ground, crying. It was the way he was. Squall couldn't stay with her. He just couldn't. She'd never expected him to. He'd left her. Now he'd go back to Seifer, and eventually leave him too.

"Rinoa, are you all right?" Zone asked.

"I'm fine."

Months passed, and one day, as Rinoa was writing in her office, Squall showed up.

"Maybe... maybe some things are simple." Rinoa stood up, and hugged him.

"What's that mean Squall?"

"I care about you, Rinoa. I... I love you." He kissed her, she knew it wouldn't last, but that's not what mattered now. Squall was there now, and if he left again, he'd leave again. But she couldn't let him go. Just having him hold her again, even for a minute... she wasn't scared of what the future held. It didn't matter. She'd move on.

"I love you too Squall."

He left again not a month later. Rinoa expected it. She loved him, but he needed to go. So she let him.

* * *

**_I'm Like A Lawyer the Way I'm Always Getting You Off- Fall Out Boy_**

It was his SeeD graduation finally. Seifer was a real SeeD. He never expected to graduate... But something more unexpected had already happened.

"Hey Seifer," Zell said with a smile. He slid his hand into Seifer's.

"Hey Chicken." Zell kissed him.

"You're not happy."

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Squall still hates me. The world still hates me," he replied.

"Hey, man, two outta three ain't bad."

"I suppose not." Seifer kissed him again, smiling now. He had to be happy, if not for him, for Zell. And how could he be sad? With Zell, being a SeeD, having friends... he had everything he wanted.

* * *

**_Summer Shudder- AFI_**

"Hey baby," Irvine said wrapping his arms around Squall's neck. He looked away.

"What's up?"

"Rinoa..." The cowboy sighed and got out of bed. It was raining. He got dressed, and pulled on his coat. Irvine walked outside, enjoying the rain. In the whole world, his life felt so small, but he loved Squall, even if he didn't love him back. Squall came out, his leather jacket missing.

"Squall! You're freezing! Come here!" Irvine pulled him into his chest, and smiled. He pulled off his trenchcoat, and put it around Squall's shouldeers.

"Now you'll be cold." Irvine smiled.

"I've got you. Just looking at you makes me hot." Squall blushed, and Irvine kissed him. His heart was pounding in his chest. Every time he was near Squall, this happened.

"I love you Irvine." The cowboy smiled, and started walking back inside.

"I love you too Squall." _And I always will._

* * *

**_Bad Romance- A Smile From the Trenches (cover)_**

"Seifer!" Zell screamed as Seifer thrust into him. Seifer bit into the smaller man's neck, getting another loud moan. Neither of them cared who heard them, the showers were running. Zell wanted Seifer to love him, but he knew he never would. Seifer was wanting revenge on Squall. And he got it.

Squall entered the room, a long day, and heard the two blonds panting and gasping. He shook his head, not really caring.

"Fuck Zell!" Seifer growled. Squall leaned against the wall, now able to see them. He found himself aroused looking at the two joined together. Zell pressed against Seifer's chest, Seifer with a protective arm around his chest. Seifer pulled out again, and could see Squall from the corner of his eye. He thrust his cock into Zell, harder and faster than before. Zell screamed.

"Fuck me Seifer!" Squall looked over, and pulled off his shirt.

"Wanna join, little lion?"

"Fuck you Seifer."

"Your loss." Squall growled a little, but slid out of his leather pants, and grabbed Seifer's waist, smirking.

* * *

**_Music Again- Adam Lambert_**

Irvine played his guitar in the Quad. Zell was silently listening from around the corner. The cowboy had a beautiful voice, and Zell did this often, just listening, not ever telling Irvine about it.

"_I'm so sick of living for other people, took meeting you to realize_..." Irvine smiled as he stopped.

"Damnit, I wish I could just tell him instead of doing this..." Zell's ears perked up. He'd never heard Irvine do this. Irvine stood up, and started to walk away, as he did, he saw Zell, who was terrified, sitting in an obvious hiding spot.

"Hey, Zell. What's up?"

"I just... I uh..."

"Listening to me play?" Zell blushed. Irvine held out his hand. The shorter man took it, and smiled.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere quiet. You make me actually want to play, Zell."

* * *

**_God Bless You- Black Veil Brides_**

Squall rushed out of the room.

_"Seifer... fucking asshole..." _He went to the training center, and started slashing through Grats with his gunblade. Squall's fit of rage didn't go unnoticed. Selphie shook her head as she went off to find Seifer.

"Seifer! What did you do to Squall?"

"What's the little lion's issue now?"

"He's destroying the training center!" Selphie said stomping her feet.

"So? Let 'em."

"It's your fault!" Seifer sighed and went to see Squall.

"Squall. Squall! Come on baby."

"Fuck you! You lie, you cheat, you just beat me up! And I let you do this? Why?" Seifer grabbed him, and kissed him.

"That's why." Squall pushed him to the ground.

"Fuck off. I'm not doing this anymore. I don't have time for you to do this to me." Seifer sat on the ground, as Squall strutted away.

* * *

**_Up Against the Wall- Boys Like Girls_**

Breathless. Lost. Zell sighed as he sank to the ground. Squall was gone.

"Hey, get up." Seifer. Just what he needed. Seifer pulled him to his feet.

"Squall stood you up. Get over it. You don't need him."

"I love him..."

"You lost him. Get over it."

"Shut up. You have no idea what it's like!" Seifer glared.

"I have no idea huh? How about loving a guy and him never seeing me huh? I think it's worse. It's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." Zell looked down. He wasn't getting the hint. Seifer pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.

"Seifer...?"

"Fuck Squall. Better yet, fuck me. Squall's not worth this." Zell smiled.

"No, he's not."

"Come on, Chicken Wuss."

* * *

**_In The End- Linkin Park_**

It started when he said he loved Irvine. He never meant it.

"How could you do this to me? Why Squall?" Squall stared out the window. He didn't know what to say. He'd tried so hard, but it didn't matter.

"Fuck Squall! Why can't you just love someone? What's so fucking wrong with you?" Tears flowed down the cowboy's face. He had changed for Squall, he'd changed so much.

"Talk to me! Just say something!"

"I'm sorry." He didn't mean it, and Irvine knew it.

"I tried so fucking hard to love you Squall, I trusted you. I did everything I could do. And in the end, it doesn't matter." Irvine walked out, still crying, but stronger. He didn't need Squall. He never needed him. It didn't mattter. In the end, he didn't need Squall.

* * *

**_Rage- Julia Volkova_**

"Just leave me alone! All you did was break my heart!" Zell shouted at Squall. He turned away, crying. It wasn't right. It never had been. Squall was always cold. He loved Squall, but Squall never loved him back. Zell sighed and walked back toward the garden. Seifer.

"Hey, come here." Zell sighed.

"I left him."

"Good." Seifer pulled him into his arms.

"He's nothing to me. I can't love him. He just broke my heart. I don't deserve that." Zell was full of confidence. Seifer ruffled his hair, and smiled.

"That's right."

Squall found Zell later that night.

"Zell..."

"Go. If you stay, I'll do something I regret. Walk away."

"Please..."

"I deserve better than this. Go away!" Zell punched Squall in the chest. Squall understood. He walked away.

"Zell, you okay?"

"I'm... fine." Seifer nodded, and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: That was a lot of Seifer/Zell. XD I can't help it. I love those two. At one point Istanbul(Not Constantinople) came on, and I argued against it. I won. ^^ Reviews are apperciated!


End file.
